Jack Frost and Ann
by griffen101
Summary: What will happen when a shy guardian is needed to help save the world? Will the boys fall in love with her? Please give me the two R's (read and review. Flames allowed)
1. meet ann

The Orphanage

The nights all alone. Darkness surrounding me. Nightmares corrupting me. When will all this suffering end? I guess I should start introducing myself. My name is Ann. But I have no last name. Well not that I know of. I'm an orphan child. No one will adopt me. I have silver hair and light blue eyes. I have a skinny figure that no one can miss. I have no friends and no family. The only thing I have to remind myself who I am… is a stick. As stupid as it sounds. Of all the things in the world. A stick. It's a long one with a hooked end. Back to what I was saying.

It was a cold winter night but I couldn't sleep. If I hoped into bed and put on my blankets it would feel like I was on fire. I would sleep outside in the snow. And the next morning if I didn't wake up early enough I would be found outside and everyone would call me Frosty. Not that it made any difference anyway. I would only wear a dress outside. Even in the snow. I believe in the Guardians. But the one that I love the most would be Jack Frost. Something about him makes me relax. The thought of him I would dream but at the name I would be speechless. One night as normal. I was sitting on the branch that I normally sat on with my stick beside me. Then I looked up to the stars and without another word I said his name out loud.

"Jack Frost please. Please. I beg of with all my heart take me away from this place. This cursed play where all my nightmares are real. Take me away from this world if you have to. Anything. But please please take me away." I'm guessing someone heard me because without another word I heard laughter close to me. And my stick started glowing I was so surprised by this I fell out of the tree.

"Oomph." Groaned a voice. And judging by the sound I was on top of them, and they, whoever they were, was a boy.

"sorry." I apologized getting up and holding out a hand to help whoever they were. I gasped in surprised as a hand reached out and took my hand. But not of cold. But of the color. It was a really light blue. The next sight surprise me even more. His hair. Was silver. Just like mine. When I saw what he was holding in his other hand almost made me drop his hand. A stick just like mine. Curved at one end and straight at top and straight at the other .when I saw his face I jumped back in surprise. But as his eyes locked onto mine I calmed down instantly. Something nicked my heart then what I relished next almost made me faint. It was him my dream boy. The boy I always wanted to meet. Jack Frost. Then when I saw his stick I gasped out in surprise. It was glowing the same shade of blue as mine. And then without another thought I jumped onto the branch to collect my stick. After that night for the rest of the week. At night of course. And whenever he was near my stick glowed. But after the sixth night I snuck up on him and asked for an explanation.

"Hello Jack." I said sneaking up behind him. The next thing I saw was Jack jumping into the air. But before he could take off I jumped up and tried grabbing his ankles but I missed and got his pant legs. Next thing Jacks pants were around his ankle.

"Hey let go!" he shrieked. "No you owe me an explanation." "Fine but after you let go of my pants."

"No you will just take off like the last 5 nights." "Wait you knew I was spying on you?" "Ye. It was as clear as snow." "Hey that's my saying!" Jack said surprised.


	2. meet jacks twin

"I won't let go until you tell me everything that I want to know about myself".

"Fine." Mumbled Jack "but first of all put these on." He said handing me a pair of brown trackies and a blue jumper.

When I had finished putting them on I saw Jack land a hand and lifted me into his arms. "Wind take me to north." He yelled.

I don't know what the time was when I got up or where I was as a matter of fact. The room was dark and smelt musty and damp. I tried getting up but I hit my head on a shelf just as an elf was walking by. Thinking it was some mice or a rat (they got those a lot at the pole because of all the cookies and sugar everywhere), peeked inside the room.

As soon as some light peered through the open door I muttered under my breath. My cover was blown. When the elf poked his head around to see what had made that noise was I grabbed his little pointed hat, took off the bell and prayed that none of the other elf's saw what I just did.

Noticing I was hungry I asked the elf to tell Jack that I was hungry. Not the best messenger but still it had to do. A yeti would blow my cover and tell one of the other guardians that a strange orphan girl was hiding in a cleaning closet had Frost written all over it. And, oh yeah, that I also looked like him.

A couple of hours **(hours!? Really elf that's how long it took you to go the globe and tell Jack that I was hungry) **Sandy and Bunny came in to get some cleaning supplies because one of the elf's vomited **(none other than my trusty messenger) **and that's how they found me. First of all they thought I was a cardboard cut-out of Jack. Then I blinked and they thought I was a robot, and finally I tried hiding that's when they realised I was an actual human.

"down to the bloody jail, mate." Bunny said picking me up by my coller instantly thinking I was going to get hurt I curled up into a ball hugging my knees close to my chest and holding my breath.

" 'ey Sandy look at this. Won't North and Jack pay a pretty penny for this lil' thing."

"Jack! North! Jack was taking me to North so I could find out who I really was."

"Wait Jack took you here? God that lil' ankle-biter better have the same reason. Wait here. Hold on what's your name and where are you from?" he asked me thinking it was some made up excuse to see North.

"Jack doesn't know my name but tell him that I'm the girl that was out at night sitting in the tree. The same one who pulled down his pants" I laughed.

"Sandy stay here and look after her. Make sure she doesn't escape." Said bunny taking extra precautions.


End file.
